Powers Swapped
by lwhistoryfan
Summary: What Would Happen if Percy and Thalia Swapped Powers?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Percy Jackson.

Chapter 1: Poisoned

Percy's POV

It was a normal Wednesday Night at camp half blood. I looked around the cafeteria; Annabeth caught my eye and smiled. I could never forget those stormy grey eyes, and her beautiful blonde hair. I knew she wanted to sit with me but it was forbidden. I saw Thalia sitting at the Zeus table, she gave me a smile, then started talking to an Apollo kid. Sighing I turned around and stared at my food, I was always alone, sitting at my table, just once I wished I had company. Chiron came to the centre of the cafeteria and started giving announcements. After 5 minutes I started to zone out of his speech-I guess it was a demigod thing. I was about to fall asleep as there was a loud buzz of " to the gods". I woke up with a start and said to the gods really loudly out of time , only to realise everyone was staring at me. I slumped back in my chair, and kept my head down. In the distance I could hear Clarisse snickering, and whispering.

Pie and blue coke, I said, as blue was my favourite colour. The pie was delicious, and cooked perfectly. As I picked up my glass of blue coke I noticed something wasn't right. The colour of the coke was more of a sky blue, rather than a cobalt blue which I always had. Shrugging off the suspicion I put the glass to my lips and swallowed, my last memory was seeing Thalia collapse, and hearing Annabeth's scream before I tumbled to the floor.

Annabeth's POV.

His sea- green eyes meet mine for one second before he went tumbling down. I let out a blood curdling scream which shook the whole building. A dozen Apollo kids rushed to help both Thalia and Percy, to try to heal them , but it was too late. Chiron galloped to me and screamed what happened. I was too much in shock, but I managed to say " their drink". He looked at me with pity before turning his attention to Thalia's drink. He picked it up so cautiously like it was going to explode any second. He moved the drink to his nose, and took one careful sniff. Well, I said, what were they poisoned with? I do not know my child, he answered but there is some titian magic involved with this. My heart felt like it was on fire, after all this time my two best friends are going to die of poisoning. Don't fret my child Chiron said to me. We might be able to heal them , but he would need specialised hands. My eyes lit up, we need lord Apollo. Mr D, Chiron shouted, and with a puff of smoke Dionysus was here. My Lord Dionysus please alert Lord Apollo that his healing skills are needed here at camp half blood to heal Thalia and Percy . Dionysus face flinched and the sound of the demigod' s names , but Chiron dismissed it, did a quick nod and he was gone.

Hey Guys next chapter is Apollos POV


	2. Chapter 2

I was chilling in my totally cool sun chariot, thinking how awesome I was, when Dionysius popped up beside me.

Hey what's up bro? Aren't you supposed to be at Camp Half Blood?

Actually I came here to tell you that two of the demigods have been poisoned.

"Really who"? I asked

Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace, Chiron expects that a Titan did it.

The world seemed to spin beneath me what would father and Poseidon think?

Let's go I said

(At Camp Half Blood)

Annabeths POV

I was kneeling besides Percy and Thalia when a Blinding Light formed in front of me.

"Lord Apollo", I said

Annabeth he replied How did this happen he said gesturing to the near dead demigods.

I don't know, every one was at dinner, and then all of a sudden they both just fainted, Chiron expected that both their drinks were spiked.

He bent over Percy and Thalia and started to mutter in Ancient Greek, his face creased with worry.

Well…. He started I'm not sure when they are going to wake up it could be days, months or even years, because

"YEARS" I interrupted him.

"Annabeth…" Chiron scolded me.

As I was saying I can't heal them because I'm not allowed to interfere with ancient laws even if it is Titan Magic.

I started sobbing, I couldn't believe this was happening.

Masses of demigods were whispering, waiting outside of the medical tent, trying to hear what was happening.

Just as Apollo was about to leave, their eyes fluttered open.

"Children are you alright?" Apollo asked

"No", Percy Answered

"I don't feel right" Thalia said.

Thalia's POV:

My eyes opened, I had a splitting headache, that wasn't the worst of it.

Something in side of me was missing I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt like part of my identity was gone.

Despite Chiron's, Annabeths and Apollo's warnings both Percy and I got up and started to walk out side.

Out of the Corner of my eye I saw Percy running towards the beach.

Camper's parted as soon as they saw me, I finally got to an open spot of grass, Apollo and Chiron right behind me.

I didn't know why I was doing it but I tried to summon a lightning bolt, I tried and tried but the normal feeling of lightning running through my veins never came.

In stead a ten foot wave was coming our way and I had summoned it.

"Come on Chiron" said as he pulled me on his back followed by Apollo as we made our way down to the beach.

Percy's POV

I opened my eyes, everything was a haze, something was missing, I knew it.

I ran towards the beach to find out what, in the distance I could hear Thalia screaming.

I got to the beach the sand buried my feet, I raised my hands to command a wave, something.

Nothing came except for lightning in the far distance, which I felt that I had caused.

It was coming closer, I was afraid, I focused on the lightning, and in a blink of a eye it was gone.

I felt exhausted, then a warm hand gripped my shoulder, it was Thalia.

A moment of understanding passed in between us, followed by silence.

"Amazing" Apollo finally said, "you've swapped powers"

"I must report this to Olympus at once", and in a blinding flash he was gone.

Leaving us on the Beach with Chiron and a lot of confused campers.


	3. Authors Note

Hi sorry guys I'm discontinuing this story. If anyone wants to use the idea of Thalia/Percy or Percy/Thalia/Nico swapping powers then go ahead.


End file.
